


My Kraken, My Cuddlefish

by ineedminions



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Yara helps save Sansa in more ways than 1.
Relationships: Yara Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	My Kraken, My Cuddlefish

Arya unlocked the door with the key Sansa had given her for emergencies.She, Gendry, Theon and Yara burst into Sansa’s apartment to find her lying on the floor. There was blood mostly clotted along the cuts along her head and the broken vase pieces scattered on the floor near her head.Sansa was alone and it was obvious that she had suffered a lot of trauma at someone’s hands with her clothes torn heavily in some places.There were dark bruises that colored her pale, delicate skin in places. 

“Sansa!”Arya shouted upon seeing her sister.Sansa stirred awake as Gendry gently scooped up her and wrapped her in a blanket as Arya grabbed Sansa’s phone.Theon locked the apartment as Yara followed them back out to the car.They took Sansa to the hospital and she was admitted immediately. They did some tests and Arya waited beside Sansa with Gendry, Theon and Yara for the results to come back.When the doctor came out, he said that Sansa had a bad head injury, and some damage was done to a few of Sansa’s ribs in addition to the sprained wrist.She was going to be under sedation a few more hours for the pain. 

Sansa woke up later and was a little out of it but still aware of what was going on.She was relieved to see Arya and Theon.She got several prescriptions to help her with the side effects of her injuries as well as instructions for caring and cleaning her injuries.Theon, Arya and Yara all watched carefully to see the correct way to do that while Gendry went to go get Sansa’s prescriptions filled at the nearby pharmacy along with lots of gauze and ointments. 

Sansa went with Arya, Gendry, Theon and Yara back to the apartment to get her belongings packed.Her now ex-boyfriend had been leaving forwork trip when they had an argument that he got violent with her again.There wasn’t much that she wanted to keep.She mostly got her clothes, her books, laptop, the handful of movies and 2 small paintings.It took 1 trip to the car before they had all of her stuff over to the ship. 

Arya slept with Sansa the first week on the Black Wind before she went back to the cabin she shared with Gendry.They all kept an ear out for her after that.2 days later, Yara was helping to change out Sansa’s bandages.

“Have you been sleeping ok?” Yara asked softly as she gently cleaned the cut on her forehead and saw the shadows under Sansa’s eyes.

“Not very well on my own.I should have asked Arya to stay longer but I don’t want her to resent me.” Sansa said sadly with a frown.Yara looked at her before squeezing Sansa’s good hand. 

“I’ll stay.We’ll see if that helps.”Yara offered.

“Thank you.”Sansa agreed.Yara had them anchor near Saltcliffe and after they both got ready for sleep, Sansa and Yara laid down next to each other with their backs to each other. They fell asleep and an hour later, Sansa whimpered in her sleep as another nightmare went through her mind and she turned over.Yara turned around and woke Sansa up from her nightmare.

“Sansa, you’re ok.You’re on the Black Wind.You’re safe with me.”Yara told her soothingly.Sansa clung to Yara as she calmed down.

“I’m safe and I’m not on land anymore.I’m with Yara and I’m safe.”Sansa said further calming.Yara gently ran her hand soothing manner along Sansa’s back, hugging Sansa to her.Sansa wrapped her arms around Yara’s waist and calmed down.They fell back asleep and stayed wrapped around each other.Yara smiled contentedly as Sansa slept much more soundly and without any further nightmares.She woke up periodically to make sure Sansa was ok and every time Sansa looked peaceful and content.

Sansa and Yara woke later the next morning still wrapped around each other.Sansa looked over at Yara and tried to pull away in embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry for clinging so much in my sleep.”Sansa said sheepishly.

“Nonsense.Maybe you are part Kraken after all.”Yara said with a small laugh and an understanding smile.“You slept much sounder after we cuddled.”

“I do feel so much better just from sleeping more restfully.”Sansa said peacefully.“That was probably the best night’s sleep I’ve had in a while after that first nightmare.”

“Then we’ll go to my cabin tonight and you’ll stay with me.”Yara said smiling at her. 

“Thank you Yara.”Sansa said gratefully.

“It’s no big deal.”Yara said dismissively.“I’m glad to help.”

It became their thing and little by little Yara and Sansa became closer and closer.They slept together in Yara’s captain’s quarters usually all curled up together.Sansa safely surrounded by Yara’s strong arms. 

One night, Sansa kissed Yara softly on the lips. Just as Sansa was starting to freeze in embarrasment, Yara deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. They made out for a little while longer before breaking for air. 

“I really like you Sansa and I care about you.”Yara said with a soft smile.

“I really like you too.”Sansa said blushing.“You make me feel safe and like-”She took a deep breath.“Like I’m something to be treasured.”

“You are a treasure.”Yara said kissing Sansa’s forehead gently.They made out a little more before tiredly cuddling, their legs tangled together to got to sleep. 

“What’s something that’s the same species as a kraken but smaller?” Sansa asked leaning into Yara.

“Well with tentacles and that would be octopuses, squid, nautilus or cuttlefish.”Yara said knowledgeably.

“A cuddlefish?”Sansa said with a dopey smile.

“Yeah it’s c u t t l e f i sh.”Yara said smiling.

“Oh not c u d d l e f i s h?”Sansa asked sheepishly as Yara giggled.

“You’re my cuddlefish Sansa.” Yara said cuddling closer to Sansa as she kissed Sansa gently on the cheek before they settled in for sleep.

Gradually over the next few weeks exploring their new relationship.Sansa would call Yara “her Kraken” and Yara would call Sansa “her Cuddlefish” because of their conversation. Sansa and Yara both thought it was sweet. Everyone else thy ought they were disgustingly cute.They broadened their physical and sexual relationship together, exploring each other together.They both told the other that they loved the other not too long after that.

Sansa and Yara were lying naked, together in bed as the ship swayed gently with the currents. 

“Did I ever tell you that one of my favorite things about this ship is how much I love the soft roll of the waves as I’m falling asleep in your arms, my love?”Sansa told her as she smiled softly against her girlfriend. 

“You have but I always love hearing it.”Yara said softly kissing her on the cheek.

“I love you, Yara.”Sansa said sleepily before kissing Yara softly and closing her eyes.

“I love you too, Sansa.”Yara answered holding Sansa close.Sansa drifted off to sleep contentedly in each other’s arms. Yara smiled and thought about the ring box hidden in her drawer.She imagined how happy Sansa would be when she showed her the beautiful octopus themed white gold ring with the medium diamond held by the tentacles when she proposed tomorrow.Yara knew her cuddlefish would love it and gave Sansa one last kiss to her temple before closing her eyes and falling asleep too.


End file.
